Photograph
by perfect.little.fanfics
Summary: Spoby's love story through Ed Sheeran's photograph


**This is my first imagine that goes with a song. ALL OF THE SCENARIOS IN THIS ARE NOT LINKED. THEY ARE SEPARATE FROM EACH OTHER! All of them take place in different points in Spoby's love story.**

 **The song is Photograph by Ed Sheeran**

 _Loving can hurt. Loving can hurt sometimes but it's the only thing that I know._

She got in her car with tears streaming down her face. She sped to his loft, the place that was now a second home to her.

Yes, just yesterday they had fought until he was screaming at her and refusing any signs of affection she tried to show. She couldn't say that she was okay with that, but she needed him. Even when he hurt her, he was her rock. He was the only one who would willingly put his life in danger just to protect her. He was the only thing that could make her feel loved and at peace.

She walked up the steps and tentatively knocked. When he didn't answer, she used her key and stepped in. Her eyes searched the room but didn't see any sign of her love. She heard quiet sobs coming from the bedroom.

"Toby?" she called, walking to the room. When she found him on the bed curled into a ball, sobs shaking his entire body, her heart hurt. She ran to him and wrapped him in her arms.

"Spencer?" he croaked out. When she nodded and pressed her lips against his forehead, he continued, "I thought I made you hate me. I'm sorry for saying those things. I thought you stopped loving me and I couldn't live with that."

She frowned, "Toby, I could never hate you. Loving you is the only thing I know how to do."

With that, his arms wrapped around her and they held each other for what could have been minutes, hours, or days.

 _When it gets hard, you know it can hard sometimes. It is the only thing that makes us feel alive._

He was just going through the motions. Nothing he did had meaning until she was safe in his arms. His life was just a bowl of emptiness.

Two weeks ago, she had left for France with the girls and hadn't returned any of his phone calls, texts, or emails since three days after they left. The only reason he knew she was safe was from short conversations with Caleb. Hanna had told him that they were having a great time but after that she didn't responded to anything in four days.

Toby was worried that she had found someone better. A doctor, lawyer, or maybe a political figure who could give her everything she could possibly want and more. Someone who satisfied her more than he did.

Caleb was worried. He wanted to fly to France and make sure Hanna was alright. Toby convinced him to stay. He knew that if Spencer found someone else it would hurt even more to see them together than it would to hear about it.

Caleb convinced Toby to at least ride to the airport with him and pick the girls up when their flight landed. So, Toby and Caleb were standing near the gate their plane was scheduled to land at waiting on their arrival.

Finally Aria and Emily rounded the corner. The girls looked at each other relieved. Aria ran to Toby and engulfed him in a hug before he could look for Spencer behind them.

"She missed you Toby. It was hard for her. She couldn't call because just dialing the number made her cry. It was agony watching her go through that without you. She had nightmares that something happened to you, but wouldn't call because she was afraid it was true and she couldn't chance it. Hanna is trying to convince her to get off the plane. She's afraid you won't be here for her," Aria told him, releasing him from the hug.

He felt the tears build up in his eyes. He went to wipe them when he saw Hanna's body slam into Caleb. He look up and there she was. The love of his life was slowly rounding the corner.

"Toby?" he heard her croak and suddenly she broke into a run. Her long legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms were around his neck. She was pecking his lips again and again.

"I'm sorry," she spoke, her eyes welling with tears.

"Spence, it's okay. Aria explained. I missed you too. It finally feels like I can live again now that you're here." Toby spoke wiping away the tears.

The girls watched with delight as the two reunited. The whole way home, his hand never left hers, not wanting her to feel the ache of not having him there.

 _We keep this love in a photograph. We made these memories for ourselves. Where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken, times forever frozen still._

She hung the picture on the wall of her dorm room she was sharing with Aria. Hanging it, she felt tears slip down her cheeks. When the photo was taken, he only lived five minutes away, not five hours. She could sleep with him anytime, kiss him whenever she wanted, and seek comfort in his arms constantly. Now that would have to be saved for special occasions when they could find time to make the long drive to visit each other.

Aria wrapped her arms around Spencer, "Hey Spence, I know I don't know what you feel like right now but it will get better. Just think about it. In a few short weeks, he will be here to stay with you for two whole weeks! That will be great you two can have so much fun while he's here."

Spencer leaned into Aria's embrace. Sure, Toby will be here soon but until then, all she had was a photograph.

 _So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans. Holding me closer til our eyes meet. You won't ever be alone. Wait for me to come home._

She held the photo Toby and herself a little tighter before slipping it back in her pocket. As she passed another couple sharing an ice cream she pulled it out to look at the image again. She never noticed all of Rosewood's couples until now.

Toby was gone and wouldn't be returning for three weeks. He was her other half. When he was gone, it was like her heart wasn't in her body anymore. She needed him to function again.

Every step she took, her heart sank a little more. She wanted him bacTk in her arms now.

She received a text from a blocked number. That scared her every time. But this text wasn't signed by -A . It simply told her to turn around.

She obeyed and spun around. Spencer's heart stopped and she gasped. He was here. She locked eyes with him and her face broke into a smile. She ran to his waiting arms.

She wanted to ask him what he was doing here, why he wasn't working, and many other questions. But those weren't important. All that mattered was holding him close.

 _Loving can heal. Loving can mend your soul. And it's the only thing that I know._

Toby knew firsthand how someone's love can change you. Ever since Spencer had shown affection to him he became stronger. She turned him into a better person.

Before, he was broken. Instead of trying to fix it, he stayed in the dark, hellish condition.

Spencer's love was the thing that changed him. She brought him out of hell and into a place that he could only imagine heaven felt like. Because of her, he was a new person and he could never imagine going back.

 _I swear it will get easier. Remember that with every piece of ya. And it's the only thing we take with us when we die._

They told her it would get easier with time. She didn't see how. It had been a month since the breakup but the pain hadn't subsided at all.

Love was all she had in this world. His love and affection were the only things that mattered. All she could think about was the fact that without him, no one would be hurt if she was gone. Sure, her friends would be upset, but after a while, they would go back to their normal lives and eventually forget her existence. Her parents hardly saw her anyway, so it wouldn't impact their lives.

She just wanted to see him one last time before she left. So she crept across town and into a place she knew she could find him.

She stepped into the coffee shop and spotted him in a corner. His eyes were red and tears were slipping down his cheeks. In his hand, he was gripping a photograph.

She took a step forward and before she could comprehend what was happening, her hand shot out to wipe away his tears.

"Spencer?" Toby let the picture slip out of his grip so he could grab her hand. The picture was an image of them together at the loft, peacefully sleeping.

She picked up the photo and handed it to him. They locked eyes and she saw what she felt mirrored in his eyes. Longing. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. "I love you," was whispered back and forth between the two.

"Toby, I have nothing to live for if I don't have you. I need you in my life," Spencer murmured.

"Spence, I want to grow old and die with you. I want your love to be my last memory of this Earth. I love you." Toby spoke not much louder than a whisper.

The two remained in the corner of that coffee shop for hours until they were finally assured of the love from the other.

 _We keep this love in a photograph. We made these memories for ourselves. Where our eyes are never closing, our hearts were never broken, times forever frozen still._

Toby handed his four year old daughter, Sophia, the photo album she was reaching for.

She looked up with wide eyes, "Is this you and mommy?"

"It sure is sweetheart," Toby grinned at his wife across the room.

Spencer walked across the room to join them on the rocking chair. Sophia sat on Toby's left leg and Spencer sat on his right and leaned against his chest.

Sophia looked at her, "Are all of these you and Daddy?"

Spencer smiled, "They sure are baby. Do you want us to tell you about the pictures?"

Sophia nodded eagerly and with that Spencer and Toby launched into the beautiful story of their romance.

 _So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans. Holding me closer til our eyes meet. You won't ever be alone._

Toby pulled out the photo of Spencer one last time before placing it back in his pocket and walking into the church. As soon as he saw the casket, he broke down. He walked to the front row where her parents, Melissa, Aria, Emily, and Hanna were sitting.

He couldn't believe -A had actually killed Spencer. He had never expected -A to break into her bedroom and shoot her. She was too close to the truth for -A to handle.

As he stepped into the pew, the first person he encountered was Melissa. She awkwardly gave him a side hug and let him past to Peter.

"I know how much you loved my daughter. I'm sorry this happened. I know you were planning on proposing and I wish she could have lived to marry you. I would have been honored to hand her off to you," Peter said, shaking Toby's hand. Toby was shocked. It was the nicest thing that Peter had ever said to him. He couldn't speak without bawling so he gave Peter a nod and another firm handshake.

Veronica and Toby had grown close together during the past few years. She grabbed Toby and enveloped him into a warm hug. "She loved you so much. I wish I could tell you more but I can't right now." As she spoke, her voice cracked and tears slipped out. Toby was glad that Veronica and Spencer had gotten to become closer before Spencer's untimely death. Toby held on for a few more seconds and released her.

Emily was sitting next to Veronica. Wordlessly, she grabbed Toby and pulled him into a hug. He felt her tears hit his shoulder and gradually dampen his shirt. Tears ran down his face as Emily released him.

Hanna was seated next to Emily with Caleb sitting in the pew behind them rubbing her shoulder. When Toby passed, Caleb stood and hugged Toby. Toby and Caleb had become close and now considered themselves best friends.

For the first time that morning, Toby spoke, "Caleb, I don't know if I can do this. I don't think I can sit through this without her."

Caleb simply patted his back and said, "I know it will be hard but she would have wanted you to be here."

As soon as Caleb finished speaking, Hanna grabbed Toby. Becoming best friends with Caleb meant that Hanna had a large role in Toby's life as well.

"Toby. I can't do this. I don't want to put her to rest. I want her to be here and make everything alright," Hanna told him. Of the girls, Hanna had taken Spencer's death the hardest. She had been on the way to Spencer's house when she was killed. Hanna was the person who found Spencer dead.

Toby squeezed Hanna tighter, "We can get through it together. I'll be right beside you the whole time. It's going to be hard for me too."

Ezra, who was seated behind Aria shook Toby's hand. He offered a hug and Toby accepted before moving to hug Aria.

Aria was sobbing already. She held Toby as he sobbed with her. They embraced for a few minutes until the ceremony began. Aria and Hanna had saved the seat between them for Toby to sit in. Throughout the ceremony, Toby gripped Hanna's hand and held his picture tightly in the other.

When the ceremony ended, he went to his loft, packed his things into his truck, and drove out of Rosewood.

The only reason he stayed was now gone. He had no reason to be there anymore.

 _And if you hurt me, that's okay ,baby, only words bleed. Inside these pages you just hold me. And I won't ever let you go._

"I hate you! I'm leaving. Never talk to me again." Spencer yelled at her boyfriend of almost three years.

Toby had tried to explain to her that what she was doing wasn't safe and it probably wasn't a good idea to continue doing it and she lashed out at him.

She took once glance at him and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Three days later, she realized the full impact of the things she had said and done. Her sweet, loving Toby had tried to protect her and she didn't listen. Now, all the things she had been warned about were coming true and she told her only form of sanity to never speak to her again.

She spotted a lone figure sitting on the bench at the park. She recognized the posture and form of the person.

She stepped out of her car, slowly walking toward the bench. When she sat down, the person looked up.

Her eyes met the eyes of the person she loved more than anything in the world.

"I'm sorry Toby. You were right. I was just being a brat and wouldn't listen to anything you said. I know you were just trying to protect me. If you want me to leave you alone, I will. I had no right to say those things to you. I know I said that I hated you but I could never hate you even if I tried. I love you. I love you so much." As Spencer spoke, tears rolled down her face.

Toby used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Spence, I never doubted that you didn't love me. You words, they hurt but I knew you loved me."

Spencer enveloped Toby in a hug.

"Never let me go," Toby whispered into Spencer's hair.

 _Wait for me to come home._

"Spence, I know it's bad but I'll be there in two days. You think you will be okay til then?" Toby asked his eight month pregnant wife.

Spencer sighed, "I guess, but I need you Toby. I need you to kiss my stomach and make all the pain go away. I need you to massage me and tell me funny stories and kiss me. I just need you Toby."

"Spence, you know I wish I could be there, I really do. But I have to finish this job. I'm going to try to finish it tonight so I can be home in the morning. Okay?" Toby asked, his heart hurting to hear his wife in so much pain.

"Okay. I'm sorry that I'm messing this up for you." Spencer whispered through the phone.

Toby sighed, "It's okay Spence. I'll be there soon but you can ask Aria or Emily or Hanna to come over til I get back. You know they would love to."

"Okay, I'm calling Aria now. I love you." Spencer replied, hanging up to call Aria as soon as she heard her husband reply with same three words.

 _Oh, you can fit me inside the necklace you got when you were 16. Next to your heartbeat where I should be. Keep it deep within your soul._

"Mommy! When is Daddy going to be home?" Claire, Spencer's five year old daughter, asked, running into the kitchen.

Spencer looked at the clock, "About two hours honey."

"But I miss him. He needs to be back right now." Claire whispered with a couple tears making their way down her face.

Spencer leaned down to pick Claire up. "I miss your Daddy too, but can I show you something?"

Claire looked up at her mother and nodded her head. Spencer put Claire on the counter and pulled a necklace out of her shirt.

"Mommy, that's so pretty!" Claire said with her eyes wide in amazement.

"Thank you sweetie. But what I wanted to show you was the inside." As she spoke, Spencer fiddled with the clasp on the locket to open it.

When it popped open, Claire looked inside. There was a picture of her dad, the love of Spencer's life.

"Mommy, why do you have a picture of Daddy in your necklace?" Claire asked, still gazing at the locket.

Spencer looked at the photo, "So I can keep your daddy with me at all times. You see when I wear it, he is right next to my heart."

Two hours later, when he came home, Toby received a warm reception.

"Daddy !" Claire yelled running towards him. He dropped his bags in just enough time to catch her and spin her around.

"Hey Claire-bear. I missed you, angel." Toby lightly kissed her forehead.

"I missed you too Daddy! But Mommy showed me a secret spot where I can always find you." Claire said.

"Really? Where is that?" Toby asked his daughter, smiling at his wife over Claire's shoulder.

"Right here!" Clara pointed to her heart.

Toby put Claire down. "I keep you two right there too."

 _And if you hurt me, well that's ok, baby, words bleed. Inside these pages you just hold me and I won't ever let you go._

"I'm sorry Spence. I know I hurt you. I'll leave the force if you think it would be better for us." Toby whispered.

Spencer turned around in his arms, "No, Tobes. Don't do that. We can make it work."

Toby kissed her forehead, "I really am sorry Spencer."

"It's okay Toby. I know you were just looking out for me." Spencer replied

She took his arms and wrapped them around herself, wrapping her arms around him.

"Just letting you know, I'm never letting you go."

 _When I'm away, I will remember how_ _you kissed me under the lamppost back on 6th street. Hearing you whisper through the phone, "Wait for me to come home."_

Spencer flipped through the photo album of her and Toby. Family and friends had taken many of these photos and given them to her.

Now, Toby was an ocean away while Spencer was staying with Melissa in London for a few weeks.

As she looked through the album, she thought about all of her memories with Toby. She remembered how he kissed her like no one was watching, comforted her no matter what and did anything to protect her.

She had to go see him. She told Melissa of her plans and hurriedly packed her bags.

As she stepped off the plane she called Toby. They had a conversation just like they had the day before. She never told him of her plan to surprise him.

Spencer knocked on the door to his loft. He opened it and dropped the phone. Spencer jumped on him and kissed him.

"I'm never letting you leave again. I missed you too much. I'm glad you're home." Toby muttered later that night as they cuddled in his bed.

"I'll always come to you Toby."

 **I really like the beginning of this... Comment your thoughts!**


End file.
